Mosaic Role
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Aku menganggap cairan yang mengalir dari lukamu ini adalah bukti cinta kita. / bad at summary, ending ngambang, collab with Hairyuu Murasakimikado


"_Certain words pierced through you;_

_I described the fluid flowing from your wound as 'love'"_

* * *

_**Mosaic Role**_

_Kuroko no Basket © __**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_Mozaik Role © __**DECO 27**_

_Collaboration with __**Hairyuu Murasakimikado**__._

_**Warning:**__ BL / Nijihai, AU, OOC, typo, ngambang, dll. Songfic._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Nijimura's side.

* * *

Latihan hari ini berjalan dengan lancar seperti biasa. Bahkan Haizaki Shougo pun datang untuk latihan setelah kuancam habis-habisan. Tapi tentu saja ia bermalas-malasan seperti biasa. Hm, harusnya kuberi dia 'hukuman' lagi agar dia menjadi sedikit lebih rajin latihan. Hampir semuanya masih latihan, kecuali Haizaki, tentu saja. Aku menatapnya yang sedang duduk di _bench_ lekat-lekat dari tempatku berdiri. Haizaki tampak kelelahan. Yah, memang mungkin latihan yang diberikan memang keras, tetapi apa sekeras 'hukuman' yang kuberikan, hmph?

Aku bergerak mendekati Haizaki. Dari dekat terlihat jelas sosoknya. Kelelahan, kepanasan, keringat mengalir di tubuhnya, dan napasnya yang tersengal. Tangannya mengelap keringatnya yang mengalir di dagunya. Napasnya yang memburu. Tampak seperti saat mendapat 'hukuman' dariku. Sangat erotis. Kalau boleh, aku ingin menciumnya dan _melakukannya_ dengan bocah ini sekarang juga.

"Apa, hah?" Haizaki mendelik begitu menyadari kedatanganku. Tatapannya sangat menyebalkan, jujur saja. Apa aku boleh memukulnya sekarang juga?

"Apa aku salah jika aku berdiri di depanmu?" tanyaku.

"Sangat salah." Haizaki membuang muka. Melihat tingkahnya aku hanya bisa mengulum senyum. Senyum licik, tentu saja. Lihat saja sikapnya. Malu-malu dan sangat menyebalkan. Mengatakan aku sangat salah jika muncul di depannya tetapi dia sendiri yang selalu mengejarku. Apa itu tidak lucu?

Aku duduk di sampingnya. Menyadari aku duduk di sampingnya, Haizaki menggeser. "Kenapa kau bergeser?" tanyaku dingin.

"Aku tak mau dekat-dekat denganmu," ujar Haizaki tanpa menatapku, dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Kudekati dia, dan kucengkeram tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tak mau dekat-dekat denganku?" bisikku di telinganya. Langsung saja setelah kubisikkan kata-kata yang membuat pipinya bersemu itu, kugigit daun telinganya keras sehingga ia tersentak kaget dan nyaris berteriak. Ia menyentuh telinganya dan menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Wajahnya merah padam saat itu. Tentu saja aku senang melihatnya.

"Apa—"

"Bukan apa-apa," kataku. Kutarik tangannya yang menutupi telinganya, melihat apakah gigitanku meninggalkan bekas yang akan cepat hilang atau tidak. Dan, oh, aku melihat sebuah luka kecil tapi dalam. Bahkan darah sampai mengalir. Bagus sekali. Kuusap darah itu dan menjilatnya. Dan kau tahu? Aku menganggap darah ini adalah bukti dari cinta kita berdua. Hm, lucu sekali. Kau benci padaku? Bencilah. Karena kebencian adalah bagian dari cinta kita.

* * *

Haizaki's side

* * *

"_In the last days of our relationship, I got tired of you._

_Not knowing if it's love or lust,_

_I don't know what to call this relationship that I'm about to end."_

* * *

Senyummu saat kau menjilat darahku dan memiting lenganku benar-benar membuatku yakin kau memang gila, Nijimura-san. Tunggu, kenapa aku masih menyeganimu setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku ? Aku tak mengerti... Tidak ada simpati dan cinta dalam hubungan kita, yang ada hanya darah dan seks. Aku mencoba memberontak dari pitinganmu, tapi aku malah melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangmu. Aku mencoba mengumpatmu, tapi yang keluar malah desahan. Pelan-pelan kesadaranku pun lenyap karena ada sesuatu yang memenuhi tubuhku. Apakah ini kenikmatan atau rasa sakit... Aku tak tahu, dan tak mau tahu...

Ketika kesadaranku kembali, kau melemparkan baju padaku dan memerintahkanku. "Cepat pakai. Ngapain lama-lama disekolah... Mau jadi hansip?"

"Cih, tentu tidak," jawabku sambil memakai kembali celanaku. Aku mengambil ponselku dan ternyata, perempuan yang sudah kugoda tadi siang itu benar-benar tertarik padaku dan memutuskan untuk tidur denganku malam ini. Baguslah, lumayan untuk mengusir kekesalan. Sialnya, sepertinya Nijimura melihat senyumku dan merampas ponselku, dan memberikan SMS pada perempuan itu, mengatakan bahwa aku menolaknya. Aku marah dan mencoba merampas kembali ponselku.

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" raungku marah. Seperti biasa, kau hanya tersenyum licik. Oh, betapa menyebalkannya senyum itu.

"Menurutmu apa?"

"Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Dengan senang hati," ujarmu sambil menekan beberapa tombol di ponselku, dan melemparkannya ke wajahku. Bedebah! Kenapa orang ini selalu seperti itu!? Setiap aku berhasil mendekati seorang perempuan. Kau akan menjauhkannya dariku. Kenapa kau menjauhkan aku dari wanita-wanita itu? Aku tidak sebodoh itu, aku tahu aku hanya pelampias nafsumu.

Aku meraih ponselku dan berjalan pergi. Tak lupa, kubanting juga pintunya. "Karena ini aku membencimu, tahu!" teriakku dari luar.

Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau menahanku seperti ini? Kalau kau memang _gay_,ada Akashi, kan. Lebih menarik secara fisik, lebih cerdas, dan jauuuuhh lebih penurut daripadaku. Dan kau selalu memperlakukannnya dengan lembut, beda jauh dengan caramu memperlakukanku. Sebenarnya maumu apa, sih. Apa ini caramu mencintaiku? Sama sekali tak pernah memperlakukanku dengan lembut... hanya melampiaskan seks padaku... tidak pernah merayuku dengan kata-kata manis... menahanku agar tidak memikirkan orang lain selain dirimu...

Heh. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir begini juga tidak apa-apa. Hubungan cinta yang terlalu melankolis seperti itu tidak cocok dengan kita, bukan?

Hubungan kita yang seperti ini, kalau bukan cinta, kalau bukan takdir, lalu namanya apa?

Sudahlah, hal seperti ini... Terlalu kompleks untuk otak bodohku. Tak ada gunanya aku memikirkan hal itu.

* * *

Nijimura's side

* * *

"_So I suppose we were in love,_

_Since we were clinging on and struggling._

_Isn't it fine just to kill me_

_Since I really dislike you?"_

* * *

Ayolah, kupikir kita sama-sama saling mencintai. Kau yang mencari sejuta cara agar aku melihatmu, dan aku yang menanggapinya dengan senang hati. Kau yang berjuang mendapatkan perhatianku, dan aku yang merasa kesulitan menanggapinya.

Dan apalagi? Kau membenciku? Kau dendam padaku? Jadi, lebih baik kau membunuhku, kan? Kau membenciku, itu jelas sekali. Jadi kau memiliki alasan untuk membunuhku, kan? Mudah saja, cepat bunuh aku, dan bila ketahuan, katakan semuanya. Katakan kau membenciku. Mudah saja.

Aku menatap pintu yang baru saja kau banting. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di sudut bibirku. Entah apa artinya.

Hei, hei, ayolah. Atau kau mau aku mengatakan kepada semuanya bahwa kita saling mencintai? Terikat satu sama lain, selalu terikat. Jelas saja, aku selalu memberikan tanda di tubuhmu. Dan rasanya sekarang aku ingin memberitahu satu hal, aku baru memberikan tanda di bagian tubuh yang amat sangat mudah terlihat. Tepat di lehermu dan di lenganmu. Bahkan satu lagi di perutmu. Jadi asal kau tahu, pilihanku tepat untuk menolak gadis yang baru mengirimkan pesan ke ponselmu atau kau akan malu setengah mati. Ayolah, Haizaki, berterimakasihlah padaku untuk hal itu.

Lagipula dengan begini artinya kau tidak bisa disentuh siapapun lagi kan? Kau hanya bisa disentuh olehku, dan aku sangat senang akan hal itu. Jadi kau milikku selamanya. Selama-lamanya. Satu-satunya milikku.

**_- End -_**


End file.
